


purgatory of your hips

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Community: bandom_meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete loves his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	purgatory of your hips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synnerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. Title from Fall Out Boy's _w.a.m.s._. No redeeming qualities. For Synner23's prompt _Pete/Patrick, Pete really really loves Patrick's thighs_.

Pete loves fucking Trick like this, with Trick spread out under him, sweaty and flushed, eyes squeezed shut. He loves watching Trick's face, because Trick can't hide what he's feeling when Pete's inside of him, so deep and hard. It's the only time he takes off his armor, puts aside his masks, and Pete sees him, and loves what he sees.

He loves the sounds that Trick tries to bite back but can't, the way his belly tenses with each thrust, and the way he wraps his thighs around Pete's hips and holds on tight.

Pete loves Trick's thighs, the dusting of pale hair and the taut muscles. Trick's thighs are really sensitive, which is why Pete spends hours sucking hickeys onto the the skin there, and leaving behind bite marks. When he trails his nails over the back of Trick's thighs, Trick makes a broken sound and shudders, and Pete has to bury his grin against Trick's chest.

Pete loves his life.

-fin-


End file.
